


Vorkosigan's Duels

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drunkenness, Duelling, Infidelity, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aral Vorkosigan's first wife cheated on him and he killed her two lovers in illegal duels. Or so he's always thought. But Ges Vorrutyer is a genius of manipulation and misdirection. Rated E for a brief mention of bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorkosigan's Duels

**Author's Note:**

> These characters all belong to Lois McMaster Bujold, and I am taking them on a dark ride.

“wha did I see, whad did Isee, whadiIsee?

“I saw em, all of 'em, today? mebbe. I black out some. and I was drinkin' in one of those places, plazza where nobuddy is aroun, well I say drinkin,' I wuz restin' my head. On the ground, well, mebbe not restin,' I had been sick, an' was just lying there peacefully, and I saw two men come in. It was that nasty Vorrutyer kid and the other one, his fren.'

“The Vorrrrr, that one was laughin' and half draggin' the other, and laid him down. In the mud, and you can see he's got hol of that Vorkosigan, the mighty, the old gen'l's son, and his fren' pushes him in the mud. On the other side of the plazzza from me. Then another guy, with two swords, comes in to fight, an' VVVorrrr cheats, he duz everything illegal, throws dirt, mud, spits, an' he kills this man, who put up a good fight and wuz laughin.' I can't believe it and I keep real still. Then another man, a FOURTH man, he comes in to fight, only he can't, 'n' Vorrutyer slices him open. Just lays him down even though he was cryin.'

“Then Vorrutyer drags up Vorkosigan by the hair and talks to him, 'This is what you did. She cheated on you, my bitch of a sister and you came around to me crying and saying you would duel them. Well, you did, and here you are. Duel with the two swords—see the blood right here? You did this. Look. This is you. Now you have to come to me. See what you did. Look at this. Blood is on your hands. Remember this.'

“Then he drops his fren back down, and you can hear that Vorrkos' sayin'no, no, an' cryin.' and Vorrutyer is still telling him, you did it, you did it.

“'n' I'm lyinhh real quiet, behind this piece of roof that's fallen, an' I close my eyes and he duzzn't see me. Coz it's dark now back there and I'm all in the mud, all in the mud.

“Oh sure, let's go sumwher' elz. Iz too dark here. Buy me one for the road, say.  
Thanks. Oh god I'm nebber gonna forget this—you want to go out the back?  
Oh, this was horrible, never gonna forget.

“I'm never going to, never going to—wait! Yer him!—Yer cloak! I couldn't see before! Please, I won't tell, nobody! No! No!”

He was twisted and thrown face down in a scummy puddle. The booted foot pressed between his shoulders. Presently there were no more bubbles.

Ges Vorrutyer sighed. If only he could have killed this babbler farther away from the sty of the plaza he'd been earlier. He'd trailed the man—if you'd ever hunted you learned how to see shapes in shadows—hoping he had some vulgar nest far away. This was the wickedest part of the foul caravanserai, and what did the fool do but walk into the next bar? Even here they might notice three deaths in one day. 

But no, the first two delicious ones were dueling, pure and simple. By the time he'd worked on Aral's mind tonight, reminding him of every detail, he would believe in his sin forever. And turn even more to Ges, who could help him forget sin. Or remind him, when it was convenient to do so. And Aral hadn't even heard the news about Margaux yet.

That beautiful animal, lovely Aral, naked, muscular with taut legs quivering as he was tied tightly—this was going to be so much fun. Aral was his now.


End file.
